


Sleepover with New Friends?[ON HIATUS]

by ANimationLOVEr99



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: All I know is that Feenie is from a rich family, Comfort, Epithet Erased Spoilers, Fluff, Headcanon, I may not have enough characterizations for new characters, Let Sylvie hang out with his friends!!, May change it a little bit once Season 2 came out, Self-Indulgent, Sleepovers, Sorta-canon divergence, Swear words happen, but I'll try my best, but not around children(obviously), not so much for Trixie so probably no in depth life of her family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANimationLOVEr99/pseuds/ANimationLOVEr99
Summary: Ever since I, Giovanni Potage! decided to go quits on the Banzai Blasters AND lost the amulet (for whatever ever reason anyone wanted it for).  One of my boys (aka Car Crash aka Fred "I crashed the car so many times that the tow truck won't pick up my car" Donaldson aka Car Crash who was forced to walk with me to not get caught by the police) suggested that we should have a sleepover so I don't have to feel so down anymore.And I'd say that's THE perfect scheme that I came up with it!!! (I mean Car Crash did came up with it, BUT STILL!).  So by the time me and Car Crash are at Donaldson house (after getting some scolding from Car Crash's mom AND his older brother for crashing another car).  My scheme are set into motion!!  Starting off by inviting ALL my Minion boys (and Sheep boy cuz' that kid needed friends)However, I did not expect Bear Trap to tell me that there's the dude named 'Rick Shades' who had apparently washed up the shore.SO why not have a Sleepover with New Friends?
Relationships: Crusher/Giovanni Potage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not canon to the Epithet Erased, it is most obviously a fanfiction and characterizations of newer characters(ie. Rick Shades, Trixie, Phoenica) will be based on limited information presented by old Anime Campaign preview videos and Jello's Tumblr page. So maybe spoilers ahead, also I was also too late to watch the Anime Campaign twitch videos, so I really don't get the full story either(and plz do not spoil it if you knew already).
> 
> Also, I THINK Giovanni is related to the Roughouse family (but I also think his family is probably family friends with the Roughouse, so I am going to be more ambiguous on that part)

Both Giovanni and Fred Donaldson just kept walking through the moonlit sky. And both of them agreed that the best course of action is to hideaway at Fred's house before the police gets suspicious of Giovanni's disappearance. 

"-And now with the Amulet's gone, we may actually missed our chance to make it big! Though, that wouldn't matter much since I called quits on the Banzai Blasters" As Giovanni kept ranting on and on, he started to deflate, but started to spring back up.

"But if trying to climb the 'tippy-top of the pyramid' in Banzai Ranks meant mistreating my minions, then who gives a two shits of worth of those jackasses. All minions are just as important as the one in charge of them. Ain't that right Car Crash?" His arm wrapped around Fred/Car Crash with comfort. Fred felt his tears wallowing up in his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go tell the others *sniff* to quit the Blasters once and for all!"

"Yeah, now that's talking!" 

Giovanni felt more reassured in his words, yet felt uncertain about the future somehow.

However, Fred still knew his boss is still feeling down despite his self-reassurance.

"Hey boss, I have an idea! But that requires in talking to my mom..."

A lit in Giovanni's eyes began to glow

"Oh what it might be my dear boy?"

Now Fred started to regret it, 'but there's no turning back now. Is there?' 

Then Fred made a choice to present his ideas anyways, as stupid as it seems. Though what could ever be worse than getting into a little Car Crash?

"We could have a _sleepover_ at my place, and I am pretty sure that will cheer yo-"

"OH CAR CRASH! This is **PERFECT**! We could have a sleepover party! Painting nails, pillow fights, _soups_ !" Giovanni began to joyously diddle daddle around the cracked road and surrounding forest. 

That is until both Fred and Giovanni heard the blaring sirens of police closing in, by instinct Giovanni buried himself into muds and bushes while Fred is panicking around at loss what to do!

"Are you Fred Donaldson? I have seen you walking through the road. Alone. At night."

the monotonous tone of the dreaded police lady with a _real ass goddamn sword_ got out of her police car "I understand how frightened you are from the mass of criminals that are being arrested, rest assured the Sweet Jazz Police Department all have it control"

And then, it hits on Fred to realize that the police lady never knew he was part of the Banzai Blasters (well, now used to be since he also called quits). Very much grateful he hadn't worn his Banzai uniform as if he hadn't! So many joyous tears indeed.

"I have repaired your car already, and ready to drive" The police woman just gestures towards Fred's car being towed by a tow truck.

"I am very sad to say that this will be the very last time your car will be towed, since you are blacklisted by all _every_ tow truck companies"

Now Fred felt afraid what his mom and Mike will ever think of having another car accident. AND on top of that being **_blacklisted!!!!!_**

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

And so the tow truck released Fred's car very gently and soon left.

Afterwards, the police lady started the engine of the police car. "Are you sure about this Mr. Donaldson? It is very dark at night and I fear you might get into another car accident"

"Nah, its fine" Fred briefly glances at the bush Giovanni is hiding in, he is very much aware that the police lady will definitely arrest him on the spot. Sweating and jittering, Fred had to keep up with the lie that he will be very much fine for the night AND no more car accidents.

"And after getting blacklisted... I have more caution and uh perseverance! To NOT get into another car accident! yeah makes me more cautious this time around!" Fred felt very lightheaded and even _more_ sweaty as he kept up lying, feeling he could faint at any moment. 

"Alright then, I shall be on my way, please take caution" Thus the police lady drives off after closing the window, however at the brief moment. Fred swore he saw a rat man with golden eye at the backseat of the police car that drove away. 

The rustle of the bush can be heard and up pop out Giovanni Potage.

*GASP*

"Is the police lady gone?" 

"Yes"

"Can I drive the car this time?"

"Yes"

Both Fred and Giovanni now hop into the now fixed car with Giovanni turning on the engine. 

"Ugh I really needed to take a shower, hey Car Crash, thanks for not blowing my cover"

"Its not a problem boss, but please call me Fred"

While Fred dreads having to tell the news to his mom and his older brother.

Giovanni is starting to contemplate the prospect of having a sleepover parties. Heck, he could invite in Molly to join in his bad guy crew sleepover!


	2. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni decided to set his plan for sleepover into motion. Once he gets Car Crash's mom's permission.

"BRO! That was your fifth time crashing another car! And that was my old car, y'know"

"MIKE! The car was already repaired by the police lady with the real-ass goddamn sword!"

"And what if that Miss Goddamn Sword decided to arrest you on the spot ONCE she NOTICED you are part of some criminal gang?! You are making me worried here little bud!"

"Mike I-"

"BOYS ENOUGH! We will have to talk about this later, because _we have a guest_!"

Fred's mother aggressively pointed towards Giovanni, donning Fred's duck pajamas to replace his dirtsucking uniform, who is texting outside of the door while walking back and forth. All the while she still stares at two of her bickering sons.

"Especially you Fred, we will have to talk about that blacklisting _later"_ Fred's mother then proceeded to walk towards the small kitchen to cook up some dinner(actually she's stress eating spinich) while Mike just squeezed the bridge of his nose and proceeded to study whatever he is working on for college in his bedroom. 

While Fred is left alone at the living room table. Feeling the awkward tension between him and his mom and his brother.

'How will I be able to ask my mom's permission when she's in such a bad mood...'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Banzai Group Chat:

-You entered the group chat-

-(Spike) entered the group chat-

-(DarkStar) entered the group chat-

-(Flamethrower) entered the group chat-

-(Crusher <3 ) entered the group chat-

-(ben) entered the group chat-

 **Flamethrower:** Dude, that was rough! 

**DarkStar:** Wow, I wldn't want to work under those two snooty vice losers!

 **ben:** Aw man I wish boss get to stay at my house instead of Car Crash

 **Crusher <3 : **BEN!

 **ben:** What!

_total chat number: 56_

Long story short, police lady know knew my name, can't go home, and now I don't have the amulet!

But now that I quit the Banzai Blasters, I can now be my own bad guy

Also you guys should quit those losers and follow me!

So who's with me!

 **Spike:** Definitely will!

 **Flamethrower:** Count me in

 **Crusher <3 : **I'LL FOLLOW YOU FOREVER!

 **DarkStar:** Ditch those jerks and let's be on our way!

 **ben:** Sure! Also do you guys give up your nicknames once you quit the Banzai Blasters?

**Spike:** Nah my name's totally too dangerous to give it up.

 **DarkStar:** No way will I give up my awesome name duh

 **Flamethrower:** Besides it has the benefit of hiding our identity from the police, like how the police lady didn't recognize Car Crash

 **Crusher <3 : **THis name exudes confidence for the love I have for someone

Oh! Who it might be???

 **Crusher <3 : **jrkjfsbkjseauhfujrkfjmxdbrkdijkbhdgiutbrku4gyr

 **Crusher <3 : **ITS sSeCRAT fkja jlndkmcn sdvnhskcgnmhnasrcbkngmjf

-(Crusher <3 ) exited the group chat-

um okay?

Also I am going to invite all of you to my sleepover for the celebration of leaving the Banzai Blasters!

I'll be at Car Crash's place, my current hideaway

right now Car Crash is trying to get his mom's permission to invit u guys.

**Spike:** A Sleepover!

 **DarkStar:** I'm gonna get Popcorns and Star CHews! 

**Flamethrower:** I have to ask my uncle first, but since I had already finished ALL my HWs

 **Flamethrower:** Including the ones, _uncle_ gave me himself. I will have a much easier time to get his permit!

 **ben:** Oh explains why Car Crash is not at the group chat. 

-(Bear Trap) entered the group chat-

 **Bear Trap:** Srry I missed the earlier parts of the group chat. I had to help someone else out. 

BearTrap! Thx goodness ur alright! Was it your _dad???????????????_

_> :c_

**Bear Trap:** No it was someone else, he was washed up on a shore. And he doesn't have any memories? 

**Bear Trap:** Tho I think his name is 'Rick Shades' 

Rlly, that was unexpected

btw, do u need some recapping?

 **Bear Trap:** Don't worry I am already filled in on what had happened from the earlier texts 

**Bear Trap:** Also Boss

 **Bear Trap:** what the vice principals did to you is rlly uncalled for.

 **Bear Trap:** So I also decided to quit the Banzai Blasters for your sake >:) 

**Bear Trap:** Even if I hadn't signed in the membership fee. Which is all very good

Oh Bear trap! You are making your boss crying!

Even tho I would force you quit anyways

 **Bear Trap:** Also boss, is it alright I can have three of my friends be joined in to ur sleepover party?

Why sure thing Bear Trap!

This will also be a sleepover for new friends!

 **Bear Trap:** _Wait!_ Its FOUR! Rick Shades should also come too. He needed new friends 

Yes and Rick Shades too!

WAIT! What abt that sheep boy???

I am 90 percent sure the kid must have sinkhole of a childhood to not hav Friends! 

**Bear Trap:** Don't worry boss! Sylvie is one of 4 friends that u allowed to invite him in.

 **Bear Trap:** Also Sylvie said yes that he'd come!

GREAT! That kid needed to hang out more. Tho take it slow just in case.

 **ben:** Hey! Are you the new boy 'Bear Trap' Boss had been talking about?

 **DarkStar:** Oh yeah! I met her before

 **Spike:** Absolutely adorable in my opinion 

**Bear Trap:** Tx spike ^^

 **ben:** Aw man, I wish I could meet you in person Bear Trap

 **Bear Trap:** I think we did

 **ben:** WAIT RLLY!

 **ben:** but still bummed out that I didn't get to hav a nickname

 **DarkStar:** Don't worry ben, you will get to hav ur nickname when u hav something impressive to show us!

 **ben:** WOw, now you sound a lot like Car Crash

 **DarkStar:** sometime u remind of the time how one of my younger siblings my telescope

 **ben:** Oh c'mon! I can't be that annoying!

 **Flamethrower:** I think I hav an idea what Bear Trap looks like?

 **ben:** WAIT RLLY! HOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 **ben:** I'M MAD SO IM LEAVING!

-(ben) exited the group chat-

-(Crusher <3 ) entered the group chat-

 **Cursher <3 : **Uh, boss, I was wondering when will the sleepover start?

You're Back Crusher!

Well, the sleepover should start when Car Crash got his mom's permit

-(Car Crash) entered the group chat-

 **Car Crash:** GUYS! I FINALLY DID IT! I got my mom's permission to have a SLEEPOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-You exited the group chat-

-(Car Crash) exited the group chat-

 **DarkStar:** Did boss just left the group chat? very suddenly

 **Crusher <3 : ** Usually we get Boss's text "meetings adjorned" b4 the group chats ended

 **Crusher <3: ** _Unless its for emergency_

 **Bear Trap:** Um hey, do you think Car Crash is alright?

 **Flamethrower:** considering how he first entered into the group chat then left, I'm definitely more worried than ever

 **Spike:** He did get blacklisted from what Boss told us from his stories. I rly do hope his mom don't take it too hard on him.

 **DarkStar:** The same 

**Bear Trap:** Hey guys, srry to interrupt ur worries

 **Bear Trap:** But I'll be leaving the group chat now. So I'll start packing up, tell my friends the news. and yeah

 **Bear Trap:** Bey

 **Bear Trap: *** Bye

-(Bear Trap) exited the group chat-

 **Spike:** Hey I'll be working on my new gig, awesome ver. of HEAVY METAL

 **Spike:** See ya at the slumber party!

-(Spike) exited the group chat-

 **DarkStar:** Uh, let's remember to ONLY give her constructive critism! No insults!

 **DarkStar:** implicit boss's orders!

 **Flamethrower:** Agreed

 **Crusher <3 : **yep

 **DarkStar:** Also bringin' my DIY telescope and astronomy! So watch out!

 **Flamethrower:** Are you seriously going to bring them again!

 **DarkStar:** Don't worry, it'll spice up the slumber party!

-(DarkStar) exited the group chat-

-(Flamethrower) exited the group chat-

-(Crusher <3 ) exited the group chat-

-(ben) entered the group chat-

**ben:** Wait a sec, if I am not in Banzai Blasters anymore. Then I get to have whatever nickname I can have!

 **ben:** HAH! very smart! RIGHT guys??

 **ben:** Uh guys?

-(ben) exited the group chat-

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

From the dawn of the suburban neighborhood area of Sweet Jazz City, a wailing cries can be heard from the distance just outside of the house.

There hears the wailing of Car Crash burying himself into Giovanni's chest, while Giovanni silently (but not so silently crying) comforting Car Crash in his arms. While rubbing his hands on his back.

"BO-AHHHHHOSSSSSSS!" Giovanni never cared how much Car Crash's PJs started to dampen from its owners crying

"Car Crash! You stupid IDIOT! YOU SHOULDN'T HA-*HIC*-vvvve TO GO THROUGH WITH ALL THE STRESSED OUT YE-ALLLING"

*wails from Giovanni started to flood from his eyes into Car Crash's shoulder blades*

*sniff*

"You should've told I, _Giovanni Potage_ , that it will HAVE. YOUR. MOM. YELL.AT.YOU.FOR BLACKLISTING!!!!!" Giovanni tried to yell out with proclamation from everyone in the neighborhood, but his voice is already too sore from all the wailing. So nobody heard him. 

"I'M SORRY! BUT I WANTED THIS SLEEPOVER TO CHEER YOU UP!!!" Yells and hiccups from Car Crash heard loud and clear from the muffles squeezed from Giovanni's chest.

"ALSO MOM SAID YES!" Then this time, Car Crash decided to raise his head to Giovanni to emphasize with proclamation.

"YOU IDIOT!" Then both hugged and cried together on the ground. So much crying that they did not notice a car of two former Banzai Blasters had already arrived. 

*sniff*

"Boss"

"Car Crash"

Then both Spike and Dark Star rushed to join the two to cry together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Former Banzai Blasters Headcanons:  
> -All of Giovanni's boys are younger than Giovanni (Crusher and Spike being only 18)  
> -Spike fav. genre is heavy metal and its aesthetics (she's pretty terrible at it, don't let her near ANY instruments)  
> -Spike was also once part of Banzai Heathers, but left after finding them too snooty  
> -Dark Star has two younger siblings (brother and sister)  
> -Flamethrower is living with his caring, albeit strict, uncle (caring: accepting of his nephew being a cheerleader, strict: just gave him too much work so his nephew can have a good life) while his parents are out on a business trip  
> -Crusher and Spike been in Banzai Blasters before Giovanni ever joined into the Blasters rank (and been there longer)  
> -The rest of the Banzai Blasters of Giovanni's boys (except Ben who was 3 months ago recruited into Banzai Blasters before the canon story) joined to join w/ Giovanni (after Giovanni became captain). The rest is history  
> -Flamethrower was a male cheerleader for Giovanni's baseball team (when Giovanni is in senior year at high school) and the fact Giovanni is the only one who hadn't made fun of Flamethrower's choice to be a cheerleader so far  
> -Dark Star and Giovanni formed "we have something in common" for having an inherently useless epithet (Yes Dark Star has Binary Epithet in this fic, even if Jello himself says its just a possibility)  
> -Car Crash had been with Giovanni since middle school (both never remembered HOW they first met, but remembered its very terrible AND stupidly embarrassing)  
> -Both also never remembered HOW they became trusted friends from that horrid first meeting they don't even wanted to remember  
> -Being in middle school, you would never wanted to remember all that stupid stuff you did at that time

**Author's Note:**

> May post headcanons here out of fun.
> 
> Car Crash/Fred has an older brother named Mike Donaldson. His brother is also the one who bought the car Fred accidentally crash at the Redwood Run.


End file.
